Benutzerkritik: Valerian-Die Stadt der tausend Planeten
In ferner Zukunft werden die Menschen nicht nur auf der Erde ihr Heim, sondern auch die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls erkundet haben. Aus einer kleinen Population entwickelt sich eine immer größere Bevölkerung und schon bald wird sie das Zuhause vieler verschiedener Rassen sein und eine riesige Quelle des Wissens beheimaten. thumb|350pxSolche Zukunftsvisionen sind nicht neu und besonders eingefleischte Science-Fiction-Fans könnten dutzende Titel nennen, die nach einem ähnlichen Schema aufgebaut sind. Das 5. Element nahm uns bereits 1997 mit auf eine spannende Reise in das Jahr 2263. Luc Besson der auch schon diesen Film produzierte, ist auch für „Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten“ verantwortlich und nahm die französische Science-Fiction-Serie „Valerian und Veronique“ aus dem Jahre 1967 als Vorlage, die auch für viele weitere namhafte Titel Inspiration sein sollte. Die Geschichte beginnt mit David Bowies Oldie "Space Oddity" und schon startet das spannende und bildgewaltige Abenteuer. Auch wenn der Beginn, dank dieses Titels, sehr an den Anfang von Guardians of the Galaxy erinnert, zeigt es die Anfänge der kleinen, immer weiter wachsenden Raumstation Alpha und wie sie zum Schmelztigel des Universums wird. In den weiten des Weltalls versuchen zwei schlagkräftige, wenn auch sehr jungen, Agenten ihre Mission zu erfüllen, während wir zusehen müssen, wie der Heimatplanet der Pearls zerstört wird. Dabei erinnert nicht nur durch die blaue Hautfarbe und die Naturverbundenheit sehr stark an Avatar. Der böse General, der den Heimatplaneten Mül auf seinem Gewissen hat, versucht das ganze jahrelang zu vertuschen. Das gelingt ihm auch, bis die beiden Agenten Valerian (Dane DeHaan) und Laureline (Cara Delevingne) ihm nach und nach auf die Schliche kommen und den Komplott enttarnen. Schon sind wir mitten in einem sehr bildgewaltigen Film, der leider eine nicht ganz so tiefgründige Story mitbringt. Allerdings erwarte ich so etwas auch bei einer Comicverfilmung nicht, denn die traumhaften Darstellungen virtueller Realitäten und die kreativen Umsetzungen diverser Spezies, Planeten und deren Lebensgewohnheiten entschädigen für fast alles. Besonders hervorzuheben ist hier auch die Szene, in der Rihanna als Formwandlerin „Bubbles” eine echt beeindruckende Show für Major Valerian präsentiert. Auch wenn der Film an einigen Stellen etwas langatmig ist, hat mich das Ende dennoch überrascht und kam für meine Verhältnisse viel zu schnell. Die französische Darstellung von Romantik ist für viele sicherlich gewöhnungsbedürftig, dennoch ist die schauspielerische Leistung der Darsteller überzeugend. Valerian ist ein milchgesichtiger Aufreißer und wäre oft ohne die Hilfe seiner klugen Partnerin verloren. Laureline ist sehr ehrgeizig und versucht die Gefühle für ihren Partner zu überspielen, doch am Ende siegt die Liebe. Der Film ist sehr actiongeladen und das ist auch ein Grund, eine „Filmklappe” in der Bewertung abzuziehen. Denn in Teilen wirkt es so, als ob die Dialoge, den Actionszenen weichen mussten, weshalb die Gespräche zwischen den Figuren oft zu kurz oder deplatziert wirken. Die zweite Klappe ziehe ich aufgrund der Auswahl der beiden Hauptdarsteller ab. Ich habe ihnen ihre Rollen zwar abgenommen, aber ich denke, dass eine Besetzung mit Darstellern, die zehn Jahre älter gewesen wären, glaubhafter beim Zuschauer angekommen wäre. Gerade das sehr jugendliche Aussehen der beiden spricht nicht gerade für die jahrelange Erfahrung, die die beiden an den Tag legen. Auch wirkt es seltsam, dass sie scheinbar die einzig beiden Personen ihres Alters waren, die ich im ganzen Film entdecken konnte. Der Soundtrack ist eine bunte Mischung aus neuen Popsongs, alten Klassikern und wunderschön arrangierter Instrumentalmusik. Die Titel verstärken die Stimmungen in den jeweiligen Szenen und wirken dabei keinesfalls aufdringlich oder übertrieben. Gerade die älteren Titel schaffen es, noch mehr Nostalgie zu vermitteln und sorgen so ganz nebenbei dafür, dass wir daran erinnert werden, um was für einen Klassiker es sich bei diesem Film handelt. thumbDie DVD und die verschiedenen Blu-ray-Versionen sind ab dem 30. November erhältlich. Dabei könnt ihr euch neben einer 7.1 Tonspur auf Deutsch und Englisch, auch auf ein paar kleine Extras freuen: Ihr werdet vier Trailer und insgesamt sechs Interviews finden. Interviews wurden mit den beiden Hauptdarstellern Cara Delevingne und Dane Dehaan, dem Bösewichtdarsteller Clive Owen sowie mit dem Regisseur Luc Besson und den beiden Comic Autoren Pierre Christin und Jean-Claude Méziéres aufgenommen. Leider gibt es keine längere Director´s Cut-Version. Stattdessen gibt es eine Trailershow mit sieben verschiedenen Titeln. FAZIT Ich kann diesen Film jedem empfehlen, der Action und beeindruckende Bilder mag. „Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten“ ist ein schöner Film, der die Möglichkeiten des CGI (Computer Generated Imagery) sehr gut ausnutzt und so eine wunderschöne Fantasiewelt mit hunderten unterschiedlichen Rassen erzeugt, in die man als Zuschauer sehr gern und lange eintauchen möchte. Ich finde der Film hat die acht gegebenen Filmklappen mehr als verdient und letztlich ist es nur meiner subjektiven Wahrnehmung und meinen Ansprüchen geschuldet, dass er nicht die volle Punktzahl bekommen hat. Doch dafür müsste die komplette Geschichte etwas mehr an Tiefe gewinnen und unvorhersehbarer werden. Valerianbild 01.jpg|Valerian und Laureline Inkognito Valerianbild 02.jpg|Die Pearls auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Mül Valerianbild 03.jpg|Comic vs. Film Valerianbild 04.jpg|Die lustigen Sidekicks Kategorie:AML Tony